User blog:Francesca14601/HOOKS
I know, I know. It took me ages to publish the new chapter. Why am I posting this here, in the Descendants Wiki? The full chapter isn't finished yet, but I'm gonna give you a little preview here. Enjoy! This is just half of the chapter, but something is better than nothing. Chapter 21: The Losers Get Nothing The underground cave's entrance was just big enough to let one person slip through the crack and get inside. Harry got in first, then Mal. It was dark under there. The only light came from the crack that they just went through. Harry pulled out a branch with an oil-soaked cloth attached while Mal set it on fire with her lighter. The torch was bright enough to enlighten the whole chamber. "Which path?" Harry asked, pointing at the two different sides of the chamber. Mal closed her eyes and let herself be guided by the magic. Something was pulling her to the left path. Mal gestured Harry to follow as she moved forward. It was completely silent down there. The only sounds were their footsteps, their breath, and the echo of the previous two. It was about the 30th step when they heard a stranger, yet familiar sound. They weren't alone. "Guys! Which path?" This other person asked, his voice echoed all the way to Mal and Harry. Harry closed his eyes and placed his hands over his head. He cursed under his breath and kicked a few pebbles on the ground. "Gil! You're not supposed to be here!" Harry yelled. "Get out!" Too late. The blond young man already found his way to Harry, and he wasn't alone. A girl with long braided hair was also present. "Uma?" Mal gasped "What are you doing?" "And Gil?" Harry added. "Were you following me?" There was a clear frustration of Gil's face. The blond young man placed one hand in his hip and the other pointing at Harry. "Why, hello, Gil. It's nice to see you busting your butt to get here!" Gil jeered "Harry, mate! Are you going on a treasure hunt without me? What happened to our bro code?" "I didn't ask you to join me!" Harry raised his voice "Gil! Go find yourself a life!" Gil may not have a lot in his brain, but he certainly had a heart, and right then, what he felt was pain. The blond young man turned his back and walked away. He sniffed, but he didn't want Harry to know. "Gil, wait!" Harry said. He handed Mal the torch and ran after his friend. "Go away!" Gil yelled, pushing Harry away "I get it! She's much more important to you than me! I am just a dumb head that keeps chasing your tail 'cause I have nothing better to do!" "Gil, no," Harry shook his head "Don't say that. Despite everything, you are my friend." "No, I'm not!" Gil sniffed "I am like that stray dog that nobody likes, and you just took me in 'cause you pitied me. You want to get rid of me. Just say it to my face if that's what you want!" "I can't!" "Why can't you?" "Because I need you!" Gil's eyes widened and his mouth opened. "Gil, I asked you to leave because I don't want you to get hurt," Harry said "The last time you did something with me, you got hurt. I won't let it happen again" While the boys discussed, Mal knew that it was time to talk about it. The purple-haired girl placed the torch inside a crack on the wall and turned at Uma. The young Sea Witch had her arms crossed and her eyes stared at the darkness. "Uma, I'm sorry," Mal said. "I didn't have a choice" "That is not an excuse!" Uma scowled. "I'm not angry because you are marrying Harry. I knew that it would happen this way or another, but what is bothering me most is how you didn't bother to tell me a word about it. Two weeks! That's how long it has been since you started living in Pirate's Bay, and guess what? None of those days you bothered to talk to me!" "Uma, things are complicated. I felt that if I told you, it would be like laughing in your face," Mal responded "I know that you have feelings for Harry..." As there were only the four of them in the cave, it was inevitable for Harry to listen. He was just returning to where Mal was. "Harry!" Uma yelped when she saw the pirate boy "I...uh..." "It's okay. You don't have to hide it," Harry said. He stared at Uma's eyes, which she nervously looked away. "But is it true? You like me?" Uma bit her lower lip and let out a sigh. "No... I mean, it could be... What's the point, anyway? You'll be marrying Mal." "Well, I'm sorry." Uma looked at Harry confusingly. "For what?" "For letting you down," Harry replied "Listen, Uma. I never intended to hurt..." "I know that you don't," Uma quickly cut in "And you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong," she glanced at Mal "I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" Harry asked. "If something is bothering..." "Harry, I'll be fine," Uma assured the young pirate "I promise, as long as you are happy, I will be too" Harry smiled. He pulled Uma into his embrace. Uma placed her arms around his waist as he rested his chin above her head. "In that case, I'll be as happy as I can," Harry chuckled. "I'm glad to have you by my side, Uma" The two let go of each other. Uma laughed. "Oh, come on. Not everyone gets to be friends with the King," she said "I'll consider this as an honor." Harry nodded. "Sure thing." The young pirate looked at Gil, then Uma. "You guys should go. This is a task that our parents gave us to prove us worthy to the throne. You guys don't have to prove anything. Please, go." "Oh, no" Gil shook his head. "We are not going anywhere" Uma shot the blond boy a glare. "Okay, at least I know for sure that I will stay," Gil corrected. "But the point is, a good friend would never leave you to face the fight alone. You don't want me here? Fine, but that's your choice, not mine. It's my decision, alright? I'm making my choice and I will stay, right here and right now." "Gil, but you'd just get in the way..." Harry said. "Stop pushing me away!" Gil responded. "You told me to get a life, right? I am getting myself a life right now, and whether you like it or not, I'm going with you. My choice, see? You ordered me to leave you alone, and have I done it? No. This is completely my choice!" Harry couldn't exactly make Gil go away. The boy had said it himself. It was his choice to come and stay. Harry turned at Uma. "You don't have to stay, either," Harry told her. Uma was indecisive. Her eyes went from Mal to Harry. Both were her friends, but being with them would only hurt her more. She took a deep breath and said out loud her final decision. "The more, the better, I suppose," Uma said. "Count me in" The four offsprings of Villains carried on with the mission. With Mal being a human compass that's drawn to the magic, it didn't take them too long to reach the destination. In the way, they have seen a few other objects buried in there. There was one that looked like a golden apple, Mal supposed that it has something to do with Evil Queen. She just shrugged off the thought and moved on. They finally came to what it seems like a dead end. Mal halted, the other three did the same. She searched around the chamber. The magic was strong, but the Heart's Desire is nowhere to be seen. "I don't get it," Mal said. "This is the place. Where is it?" Harry carefully looked again. He snapped his finger when he got the answer. "It must be buried somewhere inside the walls, or the floor, even!" "Yeah, but we can't exactly dig the entire chamber," Uma stated. Harry cupped his hands around Mal's face. "Can you try to locate the exact spot?" Mal pouted. She closed her eyes and nodded. She crouched down and let her hands trail the way until she reached the wall. Mal knocked on the spot. Its sound indicated that something is inside. "Guys, I think it's here." Gil grabbed a hammer and smashed the wall. With one blow, the rocks shattered and fell, revealing a shiny gem inside. It was glowing, as if it was a way that it begged for attention. "Wow!" Mal smiled, her eyes fixed on the gemstone. "It's gorgeous." "Like you," Harry kissed Mal's head. "Would you like to do the honor and grab it?" Mal nodded. She didn't hesitate. She pulled the gem out and placed on her hand. The purple-haired girl contemplated its beauty. So small, yet so powerful... To Be Continued! Category:Blog posts